


Now Or Never

by gay_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper
Summary: Based on episodes 20 and 21 of season 4.Lena finds out the Kara and Supergirl are the same and gets mad at Kara. When Kara is kidnapped by the president and ends up facing red daughter, she gets shot in the body rather than the arms. Sat on death's door, she decides to go to Lena rather than J'onn. What better time to say goodbye? Red daughter attacks, almost dying in the process. Faced with regret and an overwhelming wave of panic Lena doesn't know what to do. She'll try to help, wanting of course to save the dying hero but can she find a solution in time? Seeing very few options she calls in reinforcements by the names of Alex Danvers and Samantha Arias. Sparks will fly but so will bullets and memories will come a-knocking. There's only so much you can do while making up for lost time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 83





	Now Or Never

**Author's Note:**

> So this story of mine is a little old, I originally posted it on Wattpad but wanted to transfer it over to here. I hope you enjoy.   
> Be gay, do crime

Narrator's POV

"Hey, have you heard from Kara? She's not answering any of my calls." Alex was worried if anyone else had as reckless a sister as she did they would be too. Whether she was or wasn't Supergirl, the woman was not particularly responsible.  
"She went to tell the President what we found." Technically that was true, it didn't mention all the danger she was in though.  
"Kara's okay." If only Lena had known how much irony that one answer could hold.

In the capital 2 halves were finally being reunited, only not in the way one hoped.  
"I'm supposed to kill you, you know." Known as sisters to one and one to the other, either way, there could truly only be one of that bloodline.  
"I see that." There was a long conversation between the two before finally Supergirl broke free and went to run. The gun hadn't gone off in the heat of the battle, instead firing when the opportunity presented itself, landing a bullet right in the chest of the hero about to soar. The only indication that it had landed on its target was the grunt she let out as she both broke out the window and flew away. Flying home proved a lot more difficult while losing blood at the same time. She'd already changed though, didn't want to bloody up the coat Lena brought her. She could pick up her clothes later. Who could she go to for help? She didn't know where Alex was and she kind of didn't like Supergirl. So her own sister was out. J'onn could only do so much. She needed a genius, Lena. Well, if it didn't work, what better time to say goodbye? Hopefully, Lena could save her, or who knew what her brother would be free to do.

Lena's POV

Finally, I had taken Kara's advice and left work at a decent time. I needed sleep. There was a large selection of pyjamas for me to pick from at least. People had sent me numerous sets of Supergirl and Superman memorabilia. Stationary sets, lunch boxes, bags, shirts, sweaters, pyjamas, the whole lot. May as well use it, right? Most of the stuff I anonymously donated, but the pyjamas were so comfy. On cold nights the Supergirl onesie, that had a cape, was perfect with some thin clothes underneath. A knocking at my window just before I was going to get into bed was not. It was frantic and there was only one person it could be. Supergirl. Who else could land on my balcony?

Her head was bowed as she continued knocking, what was going on? When she finally lifted her head and spotted me she stumbled backwards slightly. I had to help her. I only opened the door for her. As she pulled her hand away from her chest, I only saw blood. She went to step towards me, only for her legs to give out underneath her. I caught her, I couldn't let her just fall when she obviously needed my help.   
"What's wrong? What happened?" Panic was building within me, I'd never seen her like this.   
"Kryptonite." One word. One word that could destroy both my hope and her in general. The suit could only work if I knew what state the kryptonite was in. She just needed to hold on.

She needed surgery and sun lamps by the looks of it, one of which I couldn't provide. This was where I lived I didn't just have those things handy. My office had more than enough equipment but I still wasn't a surgeon, Alex was though. It may have been late, but we'd made a promise to help and we couldn't just leave Supergirl to try to help herself. I called Sam too, she'd been working on control and unlocking her powers. We needed some brawn. Unsurprisingly, it did not take much convincing to get the ladies on their way. Sam was flying and Alex only lived around the corner, this could actually work. The whole thing had probably taken only 5 minutes to set up, now all I had to do was get Supergirl to my office.  
"I don't have the resources here, we need to get to my office." All I needed to do was message my driver and use the time to get dressed. Apparently Supergirl has other ideas. As she listened to me, she also pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me.  
"Let's go then." She offered me her hand, and I stupidly thought it was to help her. Nope. She picked me up, and we flew out my balcony door and into the night.

Never had I ever done something as terrifying as that before. Flying and heights were not my favourite things in the first place, paired with an injured Supergirl carrying me as she flew, I had a new worst nightmare. Since presumably her blood sugar was low, and she was losing so much blood, she kept falling through the sky. Every time she fell she tried to fly up and went higher. All in all, the 5 minutes journey was the longest of my life. 0 stars, would not fly again. It got worse. She turned around and starred flying backwards. I'd noticed we were almost at my building when the cracking and smashing of glass could be heard around me. I remained unscathed. The next horror was hearing the wind knocked out of my favourite Superhero. Immediately, I climbed to my feet, but she didn't.

Her face lay tattered with cuts, there was a slight green highlight underneath all the red too. I'd offered to call a driver many times, but she hadn't given me a chance to do so. As I helped her to her feet, I couldn't help but be mad that she wouldn't just wait.  
"This wouldn't have happened if we'd just gotten a car. What were you thinking?" By this point, we'd reached the couch, and I instructed her to lay down. Her voice was weak, not strong at all.  
"The world hates me and I don't think I have the lifespan to be patient right now." I wasn't going to let her die.  
"Don't say that. You're going to be fine." She nodded. She clearly didn't believe me, but she nodded.

As I finally got her to lay down, she was wincing and clearly dazed. Her hand reached out to touch my necklace, I just let her at this point.  
"You're wearing the necklace I brought you."  
There was a cheerful undertone to her voice. Wait. Kara bought it for me.  
"I knew it. I knew you'd been lying to me, but about this? Really Kara? You trust me so little?" She didn't answer. I pulled away from her, her arm just hung limply over the chair. Why did I have to find out now? It hurt, definitely but just seeing her like this, bruised, bloody and helpless. If she didn't survive this and actually talk to me, I was going to bring her back to life and kill her myself.

I tried everything I could. Sun lamps had been set up around the bed I set her up in my lab but there was nothing more I could do. Same containment area for two different Kryptonians. Both the Kryptonians just had to be my best friends. She lay so still, turning more green by the minute and I still had no way to get the bullet out. There was so much blood. Her suit was covered with the stuff. Nothing I tried was working. No amount of sun lamps were helping her. What made everything worse was her constant wincing. I had tried giving her painkillers. When I went over the green tint of her skin was becoming more prevalent and she was just holding on.  
"It's okay Kara, the pain will stop soon. Just hold on." Where were Alex and Sam already?

As if a miracle had occurred, her cries stopped. The medication had worked. "I told you." She didn't respond, but that was expected. I went to check the window when I realised something. The heart rate monitor had stopped too. "Kara?" Still, I didn't have shoes, but that didn't stop me from tripping over my own feet and running to her bedside. "Kara? No. You have to be okay. Wake up. I don't know what to do, you need to open your eyes and tell me what to do. I won't be mad just," every single emotion I'd ever suppressed came clawing to the surface of my heart. Seeing someone I cared about dead, again. There was only one final, broken word I could utter before everything just became too overwhelming, "please?" Despite everything, I couldn't let myself cry. Kara wasn't gone. I had 7 minutes to wake her up.

Lex's vault had to have something useful. I took as much as I could carry and then more. Something out of all the harmful crap he had collected had to be useful. Years he'd spent building his damn collection. Everything I didn't know the use of I hauled to where Kara was. She looked oddly peaceful. Covered in scratches and blood but hidden away from the horrors of the world, for now. Before I could start going through all the junk two figures joined me in the room.  
"What are we doing here? Why is Supergirl in there?" Of course, Alex was the one to speak first, being high up in the government and all.  
"Supergirl is hurt and I need your help." They both were practically stood next to me at this point. Sam hadn't spoken, probably something to do with what happened last time we were here. The director came up with a suggestion almost immediately though.  
"Have you called Kara? She knows her the best." Was she being for real?  
"How could you be so stupid? That is your sister right there." I could gesture to the table, but that didn't mean I could bear to look, even at the height of my anger. "Do you really think I don't know by now? Of course, I do. She came to me for help and I couldn't do anything so don't pull that bullshit." She turned away from me, probably about to start some argument or something. No, she walked towards her sister and stopped.  
"Kara?" She didn't know.

Sam had been long ignoring the pair of us, I didn't realise until I spotted her over by Lex's treasures.  
"What is all this?" In all honesty, I didn't know. All I could tell her is what I hoped it could do. Damn Kara for teaching me to have hope.  
"Maybe something we could use to bring her back." There had to be something we could do.  
"What happened to her?"  
"I'm not sure. She said it was kryptonite, but that was about it. I think there's a clump of something embedded in her chest. She was clumsy and couldn't fly straight. Her heartbeat wasn't particularly steady either." If I'd have known what happened I could've properly helped her.  
"You told me not sister was okay, you lied to me." Alex was a whirlwind of fury, headed straight for me. How dare she think I would try to hurt her sister?  
"You think I knew? If I did, I never would've sent her, or at the very least I would've gone with her, Supergirl or not." She scoffed at me, writing me off like pretty much everyone else in my life had. I would've properly snapped at her, given her a piece of my mind but Sam ordered us both to shut up. Seeing as how she wasn't involved in any of the discussions between Alex and I, we may have kind of forgotten she was there.

She just stood by Kara for a few moments, listening as I waited, on edge.  
"She's alive, but barely. We need to get that kryptonite out of her system." Thank God my old friend had figured out how to use her powers. This was when Alex took over, she was the medic after all. She needed to prep and using Sam's reaction would help her figure out where the Kryptonite was. I was tasked with CPR. If her heartbeat wasn't even strong enough to be read by the machines, I needed to try and make it stronger. It shouldn't have been me. My entire life, I had never been able to really help people. Alex was a medic, if I could've prepped for her, I would've. Sam had the protective instincts of a mother but apparently she wasn't able to control her strength. Super strength would've been exactly what we needed any other time, now it could crush her chest. Why did Kara come to me? Why would she?

In the end, Alex had to guide me through what I was doing. Sure, I'd done the training many times, but I'd never actually had to use it. Last time I'd been truly responsible for save someone's life I failed, I didn't want to do that again. As soon as I started, her blood was covering my hands. I didn't know how bad it was until then. After a little while, I didn't think it was going to work, that was until the heart rate monitor started picking up her heartbeat again. Finally, I had done something right. By this point the other two were ready to begin, something rang out around us, footsteps. No one else had been made aware of what was going on.

Worst-case scenario, it was my brother. There wasn't really a best-case scenario. None of my staff would've known how to get up here, and it was unlikely that another one of the super friends would've turned up. As the clacking of heels against the tile floor grew louder, as did my suspicion. At least it wasn't my mad brother. It was actually worse.  
"So you managed to restart her heart, Lena. Your brother would be proud." She didn't know him, or me. As far as I was concerned, Red Daughter was a failed experiment. If she truly had a goal of her own, she could've found a way to reach it by now. Instead, she was trespassing in my lab, taunting us. What was with the Russian accent?  
"What do you want?" Who knew Alex's words could hold so much venom while looking at her sister's face?  
"Well, she has to die of course." Of course, she does.  
"No, you need to shut your mouth young lady." All any group ever needed was a mother.

Alex and Sam went into attack while I tried to find some kind of protection for Kara. Surely I could reverse the kryptonite shield so CommieKara couldn't get in rather than us get out. It could work, I just needed time. There weren't any shields up. If there had been I could have just made them completely effective but after Supergirl apologised, I'd turned them off. Now I very much regretted that decision. Reboots took time. After I'd started that process I could finally take in what was going on around me. The director knew how to fight but couldn't handle the strength of a Kryptonian, even with bullets. Sam hadn't had any kind of fight training. It was a mess.

Kara's poor sister. Throughout all of this, she'd lost the most important person to her and been forced into a fight she could never win. How could it get any worse for her? Oh, it did. She had to fight a fractured part of her own sister while trying not to die in the process. It just wasn't a fair fight though. Alex had been flung across the room with a single flick of the Kryptonians hand. Only Sam was left as our last defence. I couldn't fight a Kryptonian. My old friend was clearly scared too, she had a daughter she still needed to protect. The fight didn't even last a minute. What more could I do than try to talk to her? What other options did I have?  
"Please, stop! You don't have to do this." She laughed at me, what had my brother done to her?  
"Yes, that is what people say in movies." What was more daunting, the accent or the fact that she was walking towards me as she spoke?  
"She is a good person, you are a part of her. You are a product of her saving the world. Please, just let her live and stop listening to my brother." Could she not just see the truth? If only she could look past all the lies that had been force-fed to her.  
"Alex is a good man." Was she trying to convince me, or herself?  
"He has never been known as Alex. His name is Lex, and he's been using you. That human you just flung across the room, she is your sister, Alex. She is Alex. Lex will hurt you, look him up. He hates Kryptonians." This could have been so much simpler if the doppelganger had appeared in America, especially national city. My brother would've still been in prison, safely as far as I knew.  
"You're lying. My Alex would never hurt anyone." She needed a history lesson.  
"He's killed hundreds of people."  
"You're lying, you will pay for that." What was it with some Kryptonians and being completely and utterly unwillingly to believe the truth? First Kara with refusing to believe she would be alright and now this.  
"Please, just let her live. You can make me pay." Supergirl had to survive, I did not.  
"Or I can kill all of you."

One solid hit and I would be done, any of her powers were enough to kill me on their own. She went to swing, and I prepared to meet my fate. Only, she was the one that screamed. There was a commotion before I could even look back at what was going on. Kara was standing, still bloodied with a pair of furious eyes pointed at the intruder. Any veins visible were burning green. She didn't look particularly sturdy, but she didn't need to. The pure look of anger was written on a face usually so calm. As a consequence, the lasers shot from her eyes to the chest of her opponents. With each passing moment she trundled forward, she clearly had a mission. The other her had tried to fight back but she just couldn't in time. Kara was on her in no time at all, the presence of nails were clearly running through her blood too. She actually cried out. Being so young, she can't have come into much contact with it. Now I truly understood why Supergirl hadn't wanted me to have access to the substance. Seeing first hand the pain it caused only made me wonder what else my friend had been through, wilh her being able to withstand the effect of the chemical as well as she could.

She had no energy left, Kara was starting to release as the other only fought more and more to escape. That Red Daughter of Lex's fled. She didn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, neither did Kara. The poor woman went down like a sack of bricks, seeing as I was the closest I rushed forward. I just about caught her. Maybe I shouldn't have. She made eye contact with me, blinked a final time as one more tear slid down her cheek. Her lips moved, uttered my name but no more. What if there was something she had wanted to say to me? She could tell me later, this wasn't it.

Putting my fingers to her neck left me with no feeling at all. Her pulse was stopped, and I found a new empty cavity in my chest.  
"Alex! We need to do it now!" My eyes raked the room for her or Sam, someone had to help. They both lay slumped in different corners. It was just me. "Please don't leave me, Kara, I need you." If only she could hear me.

There weren't any other options, I had to get the kryptonite out myself. I couldn't cut the fabrics to get to or clean the wound so I had to figure out how to get it off. The most difficult part was trying to get my hands to stop shaking. I had just peeled back the top when I noticed how bad it really was. The sun lamps shone more light onto the situation. It hadn't looked as bad against the suit, seeing as how it was a darker colour. There was so much blood. "Alex, you need to do this." I looked over to her again but, nothing. This was down to me.

I grabbed the surgical equipment Alex had laid out and just did my best. It was beyond horrible. When I found something lodged, I just pulled it out. If I did any damage, surely once she recovered she could properly heal herself. I put a large bandage over the apparent bullet wound; it seemed it was caused by a bullet made of that one damned chemical that ruined lives. There was nothing more I could do.

The worst part of everything is always waiting. To distract myself I checked on the other two, it seemed Alex may have had a mild concussion she woke up just after I patched her sister up. She did as I had and ran over to where Kara lay. She checked her over and generally did her best to do what I couldn't. In the meantime, I went over to Sam. She was a little battered and bruised already but she wasn't the target; she didn't need to die, apparently. Groans of pain could be heard as she opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.  
"I didn't particularly want any war wounds but I guess I'm just a certified badass now." Despite what was going on, I still laughed a little at her. She was always so optimistic. We stopped laughing when we heard sobbing and desperate pleas. That was when the reality of what was going on really hit.

My hands needed something to fiddle with as we said goodbye, they immediately reached for my necklace. What hurt, even more, was when I thought I'd broken it. Half of it fell forward. Apparently, it was a locket. Why did she have to put pictures in it? Inside were two photos, one of me and her after a lunch date. Rather than going straight back to my office we'd thought it would be fun to stop by the beach. We just talked and walked. It was bliss. Before we headed back to our offices, she'd pulled out her phone, and I laughed as she pulled a silly face. The other picture was a group one. Before Winn, Mon-El and Imra had all left for the future again, we had one big game night. Sam and Ruby were there, Alex and Kara sat together with Winn, Brainy stood over by Mon-El and his wife, J'onn sat in his usual spot by the sisters and James and I sat cuddled on the other side of the sofa to the aliens. We were all laughing at something but the main thing I noticed was that Kara was looking at me. The Daxamite's eyes had wandered slightly her way but Kara was just looking at me. I never knew.

Sam had gone over to aid Alex by this point, letting the poor woman cry into her shoulder. As for Supergirl, she hadn't been moved for the floor where she collapsed yet. If any of us moved her, we'd know she really wasn't coming back. There was this undeniable weight that came with knowing someone was gone forever. So we waited. I hadn't cried just yet but whenever the truth hit me I knew I would just break down. I was still in my pyjamas. The same onesie, created to show tribute to her was dry in some patches, because of her blood. How would we tell the world? It hated her. How would J'onn feel? Winn when he finally got back? James? Kelly? Little Ruby? No, this couldn't be it.

There was a defibrillator for emergencies that we hadn't thought to use yet. When I brought it back, Alex looked at me through a glassy curtain and almost seemed to have hope. Hope, it was a funny thing. Without Supergirl, Kara many of us would be stuck in a boring life, probably. I, for one, never would've had friends, or needed Sam as a CFO. I couldn't exactly speak for the others but that alien from Krypton had changed our lives for the better, I didn't want to lose that. Alex took over with the paddles, each pulse only made her more desperate. It had to work; we had nothing left.

We all started anxiously at the screen, nothing. When Sam could finally pry a sobbing Alex from the machine, she wrapped her arms around her as Alex continued to let everything out. My friend was crying too but I couldn't yet. I went over and sat in front of Kara, getting a blanket to cover her just in case, of course. She just had to go and save us one last time. Her hand looked so cold so I held it, this was probably the last time I could ever be this close to her. Never had I ever imagined I would be sat cross-legged in a onesie of my favourite hero and person while she lay dead in front of me. This was worse than a nightmare, I couldn't wake up this time.

Kara's POV

When did I go back to my apartment? Around me, the sun was shining, and I'd woken up in my bed like any other day. It couldn't have just been a dream, it all felt far too real. Streaky? That old cat sat in my apartment again, my mind palace. No, I had to get out. The door wouldn't budge, I wasn't exactly expecting it to either. Guess I had to find out how to get out again.

My door didn't take as long to open as I thought it would. After only 20 minutes or so it swung open, what was the real issue was the overwhelming pain. I guess I really was dying. I could barely walk but I still made it past my doorway. What was outside was something I had never imagined, two doors? I felt a longing towards one but I didn't have a clue where either went. One must be there to take me back, as for the other, who knew. Every passing moment left me feeling weaker and weaker. The walls were my crutch until I just let myself slide down to the floor. When I opened my eyes one end of the hallway was closer than the other.

Something must've happened outside, I felt stronger, not strong but stronger still. That's when the screaming started. Whatever was going on, I had to get there. Clambering to my feet took longer than I would've hoped but eventually, I got there. Then came the battle to get to the further end of the hallway. Once I opened it, it was another battle to open my eyes. Red Daughter stood there, ready to hurt someone I cared about. I couldn't let that happen. Using every last drop of energy I had left I stood, and I forced the beams to her chest. I forced my feet to move towards her, I couldn't stop now or it was all over. Every part of me screaming at me to just give up I had to ignore. The kryptonite would hurt her too and then I could give up. When Lena was safe, I had completed my purpose.

There wasn't long I needed to hold on for. The rest of me was trying and dying to get away so I let her, she would be gone. When she was I just let my body drop, it's not like an additional concussion could hurt much more than this. The odd thing was, I didn't hit the ground. I looked up to see the one person I would've gladly gone through all this pain and more for.  
"Lena." Hopefully, she heard me, my voice wasn't exactly backing me up and my mouth and lips just felt so dry. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, it had to be but how could I? I wasn't exactly going to see the end of all of this. There was one thing I could do though, smile one last smile as everything just left me feeling so weightless, painless and free.

I found myself back in the hallway again. The doorway I hadn't gone through was oh so much closer now, the door was open now too. Streaky ran out from my apartment, stopping briefly to see me before running through the open door. That must be what comes next if I didn't move it would get closer still and just whisk me away. My body didn't want to move. There were voices calling me, familiar voices.  
"Kara, it's been so long, it's so good to see you. I'm proud of you sweetheart." Dad? Never, ever did I think I would see him again? He'd died saving our people and now I got to thank him for it. There was someone else too, calling out for me, my aunts but mainly Astra. Maybe I could finally have my blood family together again?

It all felt wrong. It wasn't my time yet, it couldn't be. All I could think of was my little, second, Kryptonian cousin that I would never get to meet, Alex was adopting too and I didn't want to miss out on being the most amazing aunt. I wanted my own family someday too, couldn't I have all that? I wanted to adopt some kid, make their life better like Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah did for me. If I let this end now, that wouldn't happen. I had to move; it was as simple as that.

My nails dug into the walls and I clawed up before the light could take me forward. This couldn't be my end. My hands stung by the time I finally reached the doorway but that didn't matter. I fell into and through it, no one said I had to take a graceful step back to reality. Thank Rao it was a push door.

The air felt cold as I lay there. I didn't have the energy to move just yet. Someone was crying, I could feel drops falling on my face. I tried to talk or just do anything but someone else pulled them away, someone familiar yet again. There was a pair of weights on my stomach, it was horrible. Thankfully, they were quickly removed, I couldn't say the same for the cold floor against my back. Where was my suit?

All of those problems were whisked away as I felt the softness of a blanket laid over me. There was someone holding my hand, the other hand was so soft. Thankfully, the radiation from the sun lamps I could feel beating down next to me were working. I squeezed as hard as I could. I wasn't as strong as I had hoped.  
"Alex! Alex! She squeezed my hand, she's alive." The voices sounded a little faint but I could still make them out. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my neck and flinched, apparently I could move a little. "She has a pulse, the monitor must not be plugged it." Since when was Alex there?

None of the little details really mattered as I worked on cracking my eyes open, little by little. What I saw was so unexpected. My boss held my hand in her own while wearing my emblem on her chest. I hadn't really seen her without makeup before either; I wish I could. Her hair wasn't even up. If this were any other circumstance, I would have believed she was comfortable with me. It seemed she was waiting for me to say something though.  
"Hey Supergirl, I see your outfit got an upgrade." She looked down at herself and laughed lightly before looking back at me.  
"If you must know, it's comfortable, and I was cold." Behind her, I could make out the frantic actions of someone pointing to themself. When I actually look I found it was Sam, and she was mouthing to give her the credit. I tried to laugh but stopped when I realised how much it hurt. As soon as I even attempted to clutch my chest, all three of them were on me. I heard all the worries, but all I needed was a good sleep. Hopefully, some rest and some more radiation would have me back on my feet before Lena's evil brother could hatch another plan. None of them believed me of course. To be fair, I could barely pull myself to my feet.

After a lot of struggle, mainly between my sister and my boss they finally agreed to let me stand and get out of that place, too many memories. I wasn't allowed back to my home though, too many stairs apparently. No, I was going to Lena's and this time I had to wait for a driver. Alex and Sam wouldn't let me out of their sights until the driver arrived, mind you. The tiredness was taking over, but I knew I had to wait too if I fell asleep now it would most definitely be a challenge waking me up to get me in the car. All the while, Lena collected as many sun lamps as she could find. With how many she kept bringing back it was almost comical. I understood that she was worried about me.

When the car finally pulled up, I still needed a hand walking steadily. Another fun job was finding me a shirt, I had also noticed Sam's remark to Lena that I had abs. Luckily my boss had clothes there for sleepless nights or something, her hoodie was awfully comfortable. Staying awake once we finally loaded everything into the car was difficult too. In order to stay conscious, I asked Lena to keep talking to me and answering questions. Having her holding me up the entire trip was welcome but I couldn't always remember what we were talking about. I could blame it on the tiredness. As for the questions she ended up asking me, they were interesting. First were the classics, how long had I been Supergirl? What was it like being on a different planet? What was my home like? At some point, she had also asked me about my birth family and that was difficult to answer. There was still that picture in my mind of him at that doorway, I could've been with him again and I chose to leave. I cried a little. Lena was there for me the entire time, she listened too. It was refreshing not to have to hide this part of my life from her anymore.

Being in her apartment without the looming threat of death was pleasant too. Someone would come and collect the lamps from the car and bring them up to us, apparently. As for me, I was thankful the woman holding me up had a pair of sunglasses I could borrow. At this point, I had no idea where my glasses were. As for walking, I felt a little stronger but still needed her help walking up to wherever her apartment was. Once in what was apparently her private lift, she let me rest against her as she wrapped her arms around me. I had never felt safer in my life. If only it could happen on a daily basis.

She didn't have a guest bedroom, and there was no way in hell I was letting her take the sofa while I slept in her bed. It took some convincing but soon she lay next to me and we kept talking. I could've fallen asleep and missed it so easily but we didn't get to have conversations like these. Our voices were pretty much whispers as the world lay still around us, the city hadn't woken up yet.   
"Thank you for saving me, again." I could never thank her enough.   
"Thank you for not dying." I hadn't told her about everything I saw just yet, maybe in time. Seeing as how I was still definitely adopted, we eventually got onto the conversation of that story, I'd heard hers. I told her about everything, the planet dying and killing Daxam in the process and how I had to leave. My family was upper class. Seeing as how my mother was important to society and my father one of the high up scientists, they had a chance to allow me to live. My aunt and uncle had the same chance with Kal, Clark. She soon knew all about how difficult it was to leave, and my 24 years in space, alone. She'd even offered me a hug for that. She was falling asleep pretty soon, the poor woman was still human. The sun lamps were both healing me and waking me up. They also appeared to be bothering my roommate for the night, so I turned them off. She was too far gone at that point to notice. 

I went to move, possibly go home. My body felt healed enough to maybe fly, definitely walk. I couldn't take up space in my friend's bed when I'd already woken her in the middle of the night and essentially kidnapped her. Plus, I needed to think. She had a balcony I could always stay on instead. It wasn't too bad, sure it wasn't as comfy as the bed designed for her but it still wasn't bad. I sat, leaning against the wall, watching the sunrise and the city awaken. The view was almost like flying; it was amazing. Feeling the sun wash over me as it gathered its strength was incredible. Starting at my feet and rising. I didn't sleep yet, I wouldn't be able to experience this level of peace for a while, why would I want to give that up? 

Someone called for Supergirl. No matter the time or day, I vowed to always do my best to respond. Something stopped me, someone calling for Kara. I turned on my heel and followed that instead. There was Lena, frantically rushing out of bed, she met me at the doorway. It wasn't long before I was engulfed into another hug. "You can't just leave, you idiot, you just died." She really cared.   
"I was only on the balcony, I'm okay, I promise." She still worried about me. Fussing over me and asking if I'd slept or not yet. She wasn't very pleased when she found out I hadn't. Rather than talk, she dragged me into her room and dug out some pyjamas for me before ordering me to change. She waited outside, ever the gentlewoman. 

When I finally called her back in she had two hot drinks in her hand, hot chocolate apparently. She offered one to me before sitting down next to me on the bed.   
"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up this time." She'd never been this vulnerable around me while sober, of course, I agreed without really thinking.  
"What if the city needs me?" She didn't even need a moment to think about it.  
"I need to know you're okay, you need to heal first Kara." I couldn't exactly argue with her on this. My body was kind of telling me to slow down a bit. She didn't quite have my full attention though, there were people calling my name again.   
"Someone needs help." I tried to leave, I really did.   
"Kara Zor-El Danvers if you step one foot outside of this apartment before you get some sleep you are the one who will need help." I got the look. I did not leave the apartment. 

Surprisingly, I think I was nervous to go to sleep. It had been such a long day, and I was exhausted, but the minute I woke up tomorrow it would be a whole new challenge. I wasn't quite ready for all of that just yet. If only I could just stay with Lena, I felt safer with her than anyone else. Alex probably wouldn't be too happy with that revelation. I'd never felt like this with someone before, just safe and content and not scared. This wasn't something I could just throw away or risk losing, this was someone important. My parents had always told me about love. It would find me when I was finally ready.   
"I think I'm ready now," she looked confused but of course she did after what I'd just said. What could I say to her? Certainly not the whole truth this early. "I'm ready to go to sleep." One day I would tell her. It wouldn't take too long at all. 

Clearly I couldn't get comfortable. There was still this gaping hole in my chest that was restricting my breathing. I needed to sit up to even be able to breathe. It's not like I hadn't tried laying down but I'd soon found myself wheezing. Sure the sun lamps had helped a little, but I was still broken damaged goods. Lena heard all of it.   
"Kara? Oh my god, you need to sit up." It hurt so bad. When I tried to do as she told me to and it didn't work she started helping me. With how she'd helped me and where she'd needed to be sat I ended up leaning against her as she attempted to calm me down. I was crying too. After everything, this had been one of the few times where I actually had to recover. Sure, I'd been in a coma after Reign but once I'd managed to get out of it and into the real world I was completely fine. Now, I had sustained an injury that just wouldn't go away in an instant. Being an independent person, it was hard for me to have to depend on someone. 

Neither of us moved. Once my breathing finally returned to normal, I stay leaning into her with her rubbing a soothing hand over my arm. There was something I needed to say to her, hopefully, I wouldn't end up changing the atmosphere in the process.   
"Thank you." It was definitely long overdue.   
"What are friends for?" If all the stuff we'd done was something friends did I had never had friends before.   
"Are we still going to pretend that everything makes us just friends?" I died, shame and pride didn't seem that important anymore.   
"What are we?" Despite everything, she was the one that seemed vulnerable, judging from her eyes at least.   
"I want to be more than friends?" We'd been pretending for so long.   
"Maybe we should talk about this when you've recovered a bit, so you don't say anything you'll regret." She was so guarded around me still, so unsure, I knew how much I wanted to be with her.   
"Lena Luthor, I have never been so sure about anything in my life. You are why I chose to fight, to live." This was a lot to tell her but I couldn't hide it anymore. The shock was evident on her face, she could barely answer me.   
"Okay." Considering I wasn't even expecting a response, that wasn't bad. Looking up at her from where my head lay on her shoulder just made me ask myself one question, why hadn't I done this sooner? Not the dying part, but the admitting I didn't want to just be her friend part. She was an incredible woman. 

With that regret off of my mind and the ability to breathe returned, I found my eyelids getting heavier. When she finally got her composure back, Lena smiled down at me, content. Her hand left my arm though, I was worried until I felt something in my hand. This may not have been the best scenario, but it got me here and I could never ask for anything more.


End file.
